tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Source
Source is the name of the region where the primary river feed into the Lattice arises, splitting into the Or and Ber rivers. It was once known as the Styx, with the river Styx that flowed through it serving as a magical portal to the Nine Hells, as well as other planes beyond the Veil. It was the center of the Empire of Turath and served as an important region for the Orjeri Union that succeeded it. History The region known as Source, or Styx, was the site of dark and terrible conflicts during the Dawn War, with the powerful magic unleashed upon the world leaving a scar upon the land that still lingers to this day. Empire of Turath For more on this, see here. The river Styx served as the primary method of travel for the devils of the Nine Hells, the waters providing a weak point in the barriers between the planes so that creatures need only to pass along the currents and be carried from one realm to another. The Empire of Turath used the unique qualities to send their minions through to Tolas, creating a beachhead in the torn valleys and shattered cliffs of Farthrone. It was from here that their dread empire took root, spreading across the mortal realm and enslaving the peoples they encountered, and destroying those they could not. The abilities of the river that gave the Empire its start were also the cause of its downfall, with demons and denizens of chaotic planes finding the portal through to the mortal world and launching a seemingly endless tide of squabbling hordes. The Empire was forced to turn its attention away from conquering the mortal world and instead was solely focused on combating this incursion that had begun to spill into Nines Hells themselves. This Blood War would end when the mortals of Tolas whom the Empire had enslaved rebelled against their fiendish rulers, with a company of heroes severing the connection between the river and other planes, stranding the demons and devils with them, the two sides continuing their war until they mutually destroyed one another, the mortal champions defeating the last remnants of each. Orjeri Union For more on this, see here. Following the fall of the Empire of Turath, Source was plagued with lingering elements of both demonic and devil forces, hiding away in lairs and bastions. Such places were raided by the champions that operated out of the delta created by the river Or, one of the two rives that Source divided into. The region would continue to be plundered for ancient artefacts, lost relics, and forgotten knowledge right up until the collapse of the Union. It was from the waters of the river that the Engineer Guild began a massive project that took generations to complete, to build a network of canals that connected the Union, removing the barriers to communication for the common citizen, and allow the free flow of trade goods. They achieved this by great feats of engineering, some of the greatest of which are the great dams they constructed to control the flow of water. Some say captured spirits and elementals were pressed into service, the power of these entities turned to achieve impossible feats through magic and sorcery, aided by mechanical wonders. Source was seen by many in the Union as a cursed land, tainted by fiends and other monsters that dwelt there, drawn to the still mystical waters that flowed through it, and yet they themselves were drawn to its secrets and power, both to fuel the canals of their domain but also the secrets hidden their in eons past. As such, Source was never properly settled, with only a small number of outposts and isolated farms huddling around great works of iron and stone crafted by mortal hands, standing alone. Geography The lands of Source are pockmarked with regions of twisted and warped trees, blasted wastes with corrupted soil, which are in turn surrounded by areas of fertile land and blooming groves. This quality is attributed to the waters of the river which carry with it magics and creatures from other realms, which leaves stains upon the land brought from other realms. Course The river begins in great underground reservoirs within the Boneways, its waters flowing out of great gateways and in some cases springing forth from burning rocks or frozen stones, believed to be linked to the waters of planes beyond the mortal realms. It flows south east towards the greater Orjeri region where it divides into the Or and Ber rivers. River Or As the river divides, it becomes two separate rivers, both of which feed the Lattice, with the Or being the original river from which the initial waterway network was formed, with the river Bed being incorporated later to allow for greater control of water levels. The river Or is dotted with the machinations and creations of the Union, with great dams, pulleys, docks, and bastions where old warriors retired to after plundering the region of artefacts. River Ber White Plume Mountain A lone volcano near the river was known as the lair of the mad wizard Keraptis long ago in the Orjeri Union. Properties Planar Travel When the river Styx was empowered by the magic of the cosmos that cascaded through its waters, one could follow its course and be brought through the barriers between worlds seamlessly. One could even dive into the waters and allow yourself to be carried away by the rivers run, ending up on the bank of the same river but in another plane altogether. Since the fall of the Empire of Turath the powers of the river to allow travel between planes has been greatly reduced, now only those already capable of such powers find it easier to depart and arrive at the banks of the river, as those barriers had been weakened around it by generations of use by outsiders and natives to Tolas. If a creature attempts to plane shift to Tolas with no specific destination in mind, the Source region will often be the default choice for the spell as it offers a path of least resistance to travellers from other worlds.￼ Incursions Communion Divination Category:Farthrone Category:Location Category:Orjeri Union